justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Fraggle Rock
|artist = The Cast of |year = 1983 |dlc = August 23, 2018 (JDU) August 29, 2018 (NOW) |difficulty = (JDK2014) Medium (Remake) |effort = (JDK2014) |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode Light Blue |pc = Sky Blue (K2014) (Remake) |gc = (Remake) (Arrows) |lc = (Remake) |dura = 1:55 |nowc = FraggleRock (K2014) KIDSFraggleRock (Remake) |audio = |choreo = Chantal Robson |perf = Main coach Gabe De Guzman Backup dancers Emily Hoffman (Left) Sierra Neudeck (Right) }}"Fraggle Rock" by The Cast of is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancers The coach is a male, who has brownish-black hair and wears glasses, a purple hat, a purple t-shirt, purple overalls, and purple sneakers. Background The routine takes place underground. The background resembles an entrance of a scary cave that sometimes becomes yellow, light blue, green, and fuchsia. The backup dancers are two girls with brown pigtails. They wear the same thing as the lead dancer, except the backup dancer to the left wears pink apparel, and the backup dancer to the right wears yellow apparel. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Extend the right arm and spin the left one in a counterclockwise motion. Fragglerock gm 1.png|Gold Move (Original) Kidsfragglerock gm 1.png|Gold Move (Remake) Fragglerock gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Kids Corner *All Songs F-J Trivia *Some of the lyrics are not displayed on . *In the main series, the song is listed as "Fraggle Rock Theme". *In the version, a chroma key frame flashes for a split second at the end of the final cutscene. *'' '' was the last routine to be available in other games besides . Gallery Game Files Fragglerock jdk14 cover generic.png|''Fraggle Rock'' Kidsfragglerock cover generic.jpg|''Fraggle Rock'' (Remake) KIDSFraggleRock Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach KIDSFraggleRock_BC.jpg| cover KIDSFraggleRock Cover 1024.png| cover Kidsfragglerock ava.png|Avatar KIDSFraggleRock_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Fragglerock k2014 menu.png|''Fraggle Rock'' on the menu kidsfragglerock jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu kidsfragglerock jd2017 load.png| loading screen kidsfragglerock jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen kidsfragglerock jd2017 score.png| score screen kidsfragglerock jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu kidsfragglerock jd2018 load.png| loading screen kidsfragglerock jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen kidsfragglerock jd2018 kids menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Kids Mode) kidsfragglerock jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) kidsfragglerock jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Kidsfragglerock jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu Kidsfragglerock jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Kidsfragglerock jdnow score.png| score screen Others Fragglerock jdk2014 no gui.PNG|No GUI Kidsfragglerock jdnow error.png|Error in Videos Official Music Video Opening Theme - Fraggle Rock - The Jim Henson Company The Cast of Fraggle Rock- Fraggle Rock Theme (Just Dance Kids 2014 Version) Gameplays Fraggle Rock - Just Dance Kids 2014 Fraggle Rock - Just Dance 2017 Fraggle Rock - Just Dance 2018 Fraggle Rock - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Fraggle Rock - Just Dance Now Fraggle Rock - Just Dance 2019 Fraggle Rock - Just Dance 2020 Extraction Just Dance Kids 2014 Fraggle Rock YouTube Fragglerock nohud References Site Navigation tr:Fraggle Rock Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Gabe De Guzman Category:Emily Hoffman Category:Sierra Neudeck Category:Cutscenes Category:Extended Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Downgrade Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now